Love, Your best friend
by inu-kag-lover24
Summary: a love story told in letters. Inuyasha and kagome have been friends since childhood but what happens when kagome has to move away for college? Will a simple letter fix everything? Or will kagome say good-bye to inuyasha and let kikyo have him? Read& rev!


Love,

Your best friend

Childhood memories are truly a treasure. I remember mine like it was just yesterday.

(_Flashback_)

I was the new girl or tomboy, rather, in school and it was the first grade at Jidai University, a school for demons, half-demons and priestesses. I had my first lesson, seatwork, assignment and first attempt to make friends, let's just say that they won't speak to me for a while. I went to school the next day knowing that I would probably spend my entire first grade in loneness and before I knew it I was sitting in my chair, minding my own business when someone called me.

"Hi."I was too shocked to answer, so I just dumbly nodded my head.

"What's your name?"

"Awww! How KAWAII!" I said because I saw two cute dog ears on top of his head. I was rubbing his ears and he was unconsciously , at least I think so, leaning into my touch.

"Guess that means you're a dog demon." He suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm not a dog demon…..I mean I am but-"

"Then care to explain you're _dog_ ears." I put extra stress on the '_dog'._

"Would you let me finish first!" He snapped and I, much to my dismay, began to cry.

"Wait, wait! Don't cry! Please I'm…I'm…I'm sorry!" I calmed down and he sighed.

*_sniff_* *_sniff_* "Sorry for crying like that."

"I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Look everybody, somebody made friends with the half-demon!" the wolf demon called Koga Okami yelled then everyone started laughing and the boy's bangs covered his eyes.

' _A half-demon….'_ I thought while I was looking at him.

_Inuyasha's POV_

'_There goes my chance of having a friend.' _I thought.

"What are you waiting for? Just run like the others." I said coldly. But her answer was unexpected.

"Why would I run?" she asked like it was the strangest suggestion to her.

"Duh! Because he's a disgusting half-demon!" I heard someone shout.

"No! Even though he's a half-demon he's still a living person!" her answer surprised me and the next thing I knew she was dragging me outside and I was too shocked to struggle…not that I wanted to anyway.

_Kagome's POV_

'_The nerve of those kids….judging him just because he's a half-demon.'_ We got to the playground and sat on the bench.

"Why did you defend me? Why didn't you run? Weren't you disgusted by me?"

"Whoa, that's a lot of questions. Well…. I defended you because, and I hate repeating myself, 'even though you're a half-demon, you're still a living person'. I didn't run because you seemed nice and no I wasn't disgusted by you." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"That's my name and th-thanks for defending me."

"You're welcome. I'm Kagome and are you always this bad with complements?"

"Not many kids have been nice to me, so there." I laughed a little.

"Lighten up." I said then punched him a little too hard on the arm.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt ya know! Are you a tomboy or something?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

" A tomboy miko, huh."

"Humph! Just shut up." I said as I looked away from him. But somewhere deep down, I knew we would be the best of friends.

(_End flashback_)

Guess he really was my first and my best friend. He was so sweet always giving me flowers but I guess that changed when we entered high school.

(_flashback_)

It was a mystery why I started blushing around him and my heart beated faster, mom just told me it was "puppy love" but I thought it was crazy, me falling for my best friend? I mean sure he was cute and all with those cute dog ears and a smile that can make you faint, but come on! I pushed the thoughts on the back of my mind. That is, until junior year when I realized that I was crushing on him..but now, I was actually in love with him. But because I knew he wouldn't feel the same, I just bottled up those feelings, until senior year came. That was when I decided to tell him but because I was leaving for another university on the other side of Japan and there was another girl after him as well, Kikyo…a girl that will do anything for one night of fun, I had to tell him before dismissal today and before _Kikyo_ gets her hands on him. At 3:00, I left, saying my good bye and my last hug with Inuyasha. Then I slipped a letter in his locker.

-In the airport-

'He probably missed the letter.' Just then someone sat next to me and started speaking.

"Dear, Inuyasha…"

'Could that be..' when I looked, I saw him, I saw Inuyasha. He smiled at me then continued.

"I'm sorry it took so long to tell you, but I love you. First it was just a crush but I grew to love you. I knew you wouldn't feel the same, so I just hid it, until now. I'm sorry again. I hope you can find someone that you feel the same with.

Love,

Your best friend

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't you read the letter?" I said in my bossy voice.

"Well…maybe I'd feel the same way."

"You feel the same way?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he mimicked my bossy voice.

"Looks like you're still that arrogant, proud little boy…."

"And you're still that tomboy…"

"…that I fell in love with." We finished together.

"But why did you start trash talking when we went to highschool?"

"Well…. I did it to hide my feelings." He said and I sighed.

"Of all the ways you could hide you're feelings you chose trash talking."

"Yeah…..but it was fun though. And incase you ask no, I don't like Kikyo and yes, she's not my type."

"Guess that should have been obvious, huh?"

"Duh." We laughed and I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt."

"You know it didn't, you big baby." Then we started unconsciously leaning towards each other…and we kissed. Our first kiss.

They called my flight and we parted, promising each other that we'd always write letters to each other.

(_End flashback_)

We kept our promise till now, me and him are college students at present. Here's my latest letter:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I miss you too and I'm fine thanks for asking. Listen, I have an idea. _

_Why don't we meet up at our park there when summer vacation begins? Tell me what you think, boyfriend._

_Love,_

_Your best friend_

I don't know why we still use that "your best friend" line but I think it's to remind us of the letter that started our relationship. Oh well, I don't mind.

The end! ^_~


End file.
